


We All Go Down But The Rabbit Hole Is Only Deep Enough For So Much

by DarkMidnightRoses



Series: Suffering Akira [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Akira Can Play The Piano, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, BE WARY, Because I think it's adorable, Body Horror, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Extensive Gore, F/F, F/M, Harassment, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, I meant consensual smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Character Death, Protective Phantom Thieves, Psychological Torture, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Harassment, Short Akira, That means I lied about the whole no smut thing doesn't it?, That tag needs to be used more, This sounds lovely doesn't it?, Torture, bottom akira, but if there is, probably no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMidnightRoses/pseuds/DarkMidnightRoses
Summary: It all changes when they can see doesn't it?Wouldn't you agree?





	We All Go Down But The Rabbit Hole Is Only Deep Enough For So Much

This is where I began, where we all begin, where we all came to be. The repetitiveness of it all makes it what it is, even if we forget it. Why we all make it back here is one of the questions I ask myself because well, it's hard to forget. What am I even saying? What? I? Me?

~~It's all the same.~~

* * *

"Soooo, what are we doing here leader?" Ryuji asked looking around the same area of town that he didn't even know existed. Akira shook his head while walking in front of the rest of his group, it was a tiny area of Tokyo that Akira had found during his first week. It was small and quiet, exactly what he was looking for. The Phantom Thieves looked at each other in an agreed look of confusion. 

"How did you find this place? I've never seen it before." Makoto asked trying to get some clarification but Akira just shrugged before looking back at them.

"I was just walking around my first week here."  That raised some suspicion as it had taken quite a bit to get here. 

"You were walking for that long? It wasn't a short train ride to get here, it must've taken forever on foot." Makoto was not surprised when Akira just shrugged and didn't respond, he was never talkative. Akira turned around and walked forward a bit before crouching down to pick something up. It was a book. He stood up, book in hand, before opening it. It was a book full of odd drawings and writings, it didn't seem to be that old. Akira flipped between a few pages before closing it, it seemed to mention and show some things related to personas which made him quite curious. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure." Akira glanced around his surroundings searching for anything else that might be related to the book he had just found. There didn't seem to be anything, at least not another book. Akira turned around and handed the book to Futaba. "Mind analyzing this for me?" Futaba took the book confused.

"I mean I could but why would it be helpful?" 

"It mentions things about personas." Everyone took a step back in surprise. Akira simply nodded as if wasn't a big deal they had just found a notebook that mentioned Personas. 

"You don't seem very surprised by this." Akira shook his head and turned around as if brushing off Makoto. "You could at least answer..."  Akira walked towards a tall fence that had many "stay out" signs. Makoto sighed at his continuous disregard for her, which wasn't normal. That disappointment turned to shock when he started to climb the fence. 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ann asked in disbelief as he cleared the fence and hopped over it. Akira glanced around the area, there didn't seem to be any immediate danger. Akira took a couple of steps forward before stopping in front of a hole that could probably fit a full grown man. Strange. 

"Akira!" Makoto ran over to the fence to see him looking down a giant hole. Did he have a death wish or something!? "Akira! This isn't the Metaverse you could get badly hurt here, as well as arrested!" He turned around and shrugged.

"I'll take my chances." With that Akira jumped down into the hole.

"I swear, I'll go after him." Morgana walked over to the fence.

"Does he do this a lot?" Yusuke asked walking out to the middle of the small area.

"Not really... I mean every once in awhile he'll be cryptic or do something strange but this is the first time he's done something so reckless. I mean you've seen him, he doesn't do reckless things without a reason." Morgana sat down facing the group who had now become more worried.

"Cryptic? Strange?" Makoto questioned with a clear sense of worry and confusion.

"It's normally in the early morning or late night. It doesn't happen all the time but when it does it's scary. He'll sometimes say stuff like, "watch for the 3". Or he'll do something strange like stop dead in his tracks just to write something, I've never been able to read it though as it always in a wired language."

"That's..." Ann started but couldn't continue as it was such a strange thing to think about.

* * *

Akira walked through the small tunnels, sometimes he was grateful for his small stature as he was sure most full-grown males would have to crawl or duck. The walls were full of carvings with some strange messages like, "4 will end us." It was familiar in a way that Akira did not like. At the end of one of the tunnels Akira found a weird collection of symbols that he could for some reason read. 

"The end of days has never been so near. We live like zombies to soon disappear. Once the act is over we're pushed aside. One day when we vanish we will learn the truth." Akira read it aloud which he soon regretted it as the symbols started glowing blue. The wall that had been there a second before disappeared. Akira put his arm through where the wall previously was to test if it had really disappeared, it had, his arm went through the air as if nothing was there. Akira pulled his hand back and waiting for a second, something was going on and Akira could either risk his safety and figure it out or turn back now and keep himself safe. He knew what his decision was before he even considered them. He was going in.

Akira walked through the hole that the wall had left, there wasn't much behind it but it was still strange. It was a round crevice in the walls of the tunnels, there were markings in the same language Akira had read before.  He walked towards the center in hopes of figuring out which markings to actually try to read first. He decided the best option was to read them all in his head first and see which one continued with the story it seemed to be telling him. Akira found that the one in the center made the most sense with the previous text. 

"The road to home is lined with blood and snow. Nobody likes the truth yet we all search for it. We will soon disappear and find the truth. We are forever used." Akira hated how the words rolled off his tongue as if he was meant to say them. The symbols started glowing blue like the last time and the part of the wall disappeared, Akira walked through it only to find a long tunnel.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

 

Makoto paced the small area, they could go after Akira but... they had no idea what was happening anymore. Morgana offered to scout it out, which they did consider, in the end though they declined the offer. For some reason they just wanted to leave him, which made no sense as normally at least one of them was by his side. This place just gave off a vibe that made them think he would okay on his own. They wanted to follow him but at the same time, they wanted to sit back and wait for him to return. Akira was their dear friend and they would never let themselves let it down if he ended up getting hurt. 

He wasn't a child though, they knew he could handle himself. 

They put their trust in him and simply waited for his return.

* * *

 

_So... we're back at this again? Should we tell him we're here?_

**No, we have to have trust. He can make it through this himself.**

~~Fine...~~

**I know you want to be by his side and make sure he's safe but trust me, he'll be fine.**

_That makes sense, I mean we had to do the same thing._

~~I guess...~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could those voices be, :3.  
> You'll meet them soon enough.


End file.
